


season's greetings

by AslansCompass



Series: as hard as today [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: May left a special holiday message for Daisy.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: as hard as today [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	season's greetings

> Hey, Daisy. I know you don't really like holiday traditions, so I'd understand if you turned this off right away.

Daisy paused the video. They'd left Earth two--no, three--months ago. But in this featureless void, without autumn leaves or early snowflakes, time didn't seem to pass. It would be Christmas, now, wouldn't it? What was the rest of the team up to?

> But I just wanted to let you know I miss you. Seems funny to say that when you haven't even left yet, but it's true. 

"Miss you too," Daisy whispered. Of course it wasn't live. The file must have been uploaded before they left. 

> I um... left you something. Go to locker 376 and enter code 3904. 

She'd already done that. The locker had held an oversized ugly Christmas sweater. An ugly _Captain America_ Christmas sweater.

> Phil got it one year in the SHIELD gift exchange. It was supposed to be a joke, but he loved it.

Of course he would. Some things never change.

> ..... I know you're taking care of Simmons and Piper and Davis, but make sure you're taking care of you. That's part of being a leader too. I can't wait to see you again. All of you, including Fitz. Merry Christmas.

Daisy buried her face in the sweater. It wasn't the same as a hug, but it was something of Phil's. Something from her family. 

At least she had that. 


End file.
